roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
World Security Council
The World Security Council was an international council formed of politicians from some of the world's most powerful countries to function as oversight for S.H.I.E.L.D.. History The Avengers Initiative When Nick Fury and his men searched for Steve Rogers on Greenland, the Council ordered them to shut down the operation and return to New York City. Twelve hours later, the Council ordered Fury to stop wasting time on "wasteful programs" and focus on reigniting the Tesseract, naming that operation "Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.". Despite the direct order, Fury decided to continue with his usual activities. A week later, Fury gave them his report about how S.H.I.E.L.D. saved Tony Stark's life, prevented the Army from capturing Bruce Banner, made an alliance with Thor, and recovered the Destroyer. Finally satisfied with Fury's work, the Council decided to increase the funding for the agency, expand jurisdictions for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, and augment Fury's strategic authority. Soon after the confrontation between the Hulk and Emil Blonsky in Harlem, a request came down from the World Security Council that blame for the incident should be placed on Banner and that Blonsky, who was being held in General Thaddeus Ross' sector, be exonerated for his crimes and placed on the team's roster. Director Fury did not want Blonsky for the team, but was in no position to disobey a direct order from the council. Hoping to resolve the situation for Fury, Agents Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell conspired to sabotage the request by sending in their newly minted consultant Tony Stark to be the one to contact the General. As planned, Stark's abrasive manner and disdain for authority resulted in Ross not only turning down the request, but also attempting to have Stark forcibly removed from the bar. In response, Stark bought the establishment and had it scheduled for demolition. The Battle of New York During the Chitauri invasion of New York City, after careful debilitation, Gideon Malick informed Nick Fury that the Council had decided to order the deployment of a nuclear missile to the area as a last resort to stop the invading force. This plan was delayed when Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. ignored it, then thwarted, between the actions of Fury disabling one fighter jet and Iron Man intercepting the missile of another. After the crisis had been averted, the Council questioned whether or not Fury had fully thought out the consequences of bringing the Avengers together. However, Fury saw it as a statement, a "promise", to even other worlds, that the Earth had her defenders and was not to be trifled with. Project Insight Following the Battle of New York, the Council coordinated with Alexander Pierce and Nick Fury to develop a stronger role for S.H.I.E.L.D. To that end, they created Project Insight. The Council had just finished a meeting with Pierce when Fury asked him to postpone its launch. Pierce took the proposal to them after he believed that Fury was assassinated and evidence was revealed that Fury was involved with the hijacking of the Lemurian Star, causing them to expedite their plans for the launch. The Council was called to the Triskelion by Pierce to witness the launch of Project Insight. When Pierce's involvement was exposed by Captain America as a part of HYDRA's infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D., STRIKE, which was composed of HYDRA members, held the Council hostage, until Black Widow who had been disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, took the HYDRA operatives out. Councilman Yen took one of the unconscious STRIKE members' guns and held it at Pierce to keep him at bay. He stood by as Nick Fury arrived and as Black Widow released all S.H.I.E.L.D. files to the public. Unnoticed by the others, Pierce moved to his phone and pressed a button and the security badges on the council members' chests exploded, killing them. Councilwoman Hawley is the only known member of the council still alive, since Gideon Malick was not a member at that time and is deceased now. Category:Organisations Category:Defunct Organisations